Maudites chaussettes
by Inu-Goldy
Summary: 18 ans. 18 ans et encore Chûnin... 18 ans sans l’ombre d’un petit-ami... 18 ans et pouvant compter sur les doigts de ma main les conversations que j’ai pu avoir avec Naruto...Je suis nulle."
1. Chapter 1

**Maudites Chaussettes**

Je déteste les miroirs. Et pourtant ils sont partout.

Toujours là pour te rappeler que tu n'es ni belle, ni même mignonne…

Fade.

Oui c'est ça le mot. Je suis fade.

Je contemple mon reflet dans ce satané miroir et je n'y vois rien que de la banalité.

Non, c'est faux. Il y a mes yeux blancs comme neige et sans pupille – à faire peur aux enfants, sérieusement-, rappel constant de mon lien envers ce clan qui m'a rejeté.

Quoique, parlons franchement, ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas mérité, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait jamais eu un si piètre ninja dans la famille Hyûga… au moins je resterai dans l'histoire pour quelque chose. On fait avec ce qu'on a.

«Hinata!»

Ah… Kurenai m'appelle de la cuisine. Il doit être temps de mettre la table.

Allez, assez d'apitoiement sur mon sort. Je décroche lentement mon regard du miroir et rejoins mon sensei en pleine préparation d'un somptueux dîner.

Kurenai est aussi gracieuse dans une cuisine que dans un combat.

Elle zigzag entre l'îlot de la cuisine, les étagères, le garde-manger. Une pincée de ceci, une pincée de cela, on éteint le feu, on égoutte… ça semble si facile.

Je devrais peut-être me mettre à la cuisine, quitte à être un bon ninja je pourrais au moins être une épouse convenable.

Kurenai aurait fait une magnifique épouse si seulement… enfin bref, elle sera une mère merveilleuse, comme elle l'a été pour moi.

Je m'assieds à la petite table de bois alors qu'elle me sert une énorme assiette de mon plat favori. C'est gentil mais avec une telle portion je ne pourrai qu'engraisser.

Chouette, manquerait plus que ça.

«Alors Hina, comment te sens-tu?

- Très…très bien merci, Ku…renai sensei

Pourquoi chaque son que j'émets semble me causer de la douleur?

J'aimerais avoir une voix forte comme Sakura ou Ino. On les écoute toujours quand elles parlent, et on ne questionne pas leur habilité à interagir avec d'autres êtres humains.

Ça, ce n'est vraiment pas ma force d'ailleurs…

«Comptes-tu faire quelque choses de spécial avec tes amis ce soir?

- Non Kurenai-sensei.

Je crois que Kurenai est une sainte. Il y a longtemps qu'une personne normale aurait arrêté d'essayer d'entretenir une conversion avec moi.

Ce n'est pas que je n'essais pas, c'est juste que les mots restent coincés quelque part dans ma gorge. Timide. C'est peu dire.

«Mais enfin Hinata, tu ne vas quand même pas rester ici à ne rien faire?»

Hum. Et en quoi serait-ce différent de tous les autres jours? Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que je ne saisis pas dans ce que mon sensei essait de me dire.

Tentons de clarifier ça.

«Gomen, Kurenai-sensei, y'a-t-il une cé…célébration quelconque ce soir?»

Un seul bégaiement. Merveilleux. Cette journée s'annonce mieux que je ne l'aie imaginé.

«Hinata… tu plaisantes?

-…No...non

-C'est ta fête aujourd'hui! Tu as 18 ans! J'ai préparé ton repas préféré pour l'occasion!»

…

Je n'ai pas été élevé pour utiliser de mauvais mots, mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque.

18 ans.

18 ans et encore Chûnin

18 ans sans l'ombre d'un petit-ami

18 ans et pouvant compter sur les doigts de ma main les conversations que j'ai pu avoir avec Naruto.

Je suis nulle.

«Ah, Kurenai. Bien sûr, ça m'avait échappé. Merci pour le repas, je vais aller rejoindre mes amis pour fê…fêter ça.

-Amuse-toi bien!»

Je me lève de la table poliment et me dirige vers le lobby ou j'attrape ma veste.

Je n'aime pas que Kurenai se fasse du souci pour moi, et elle s'en ferait si elle me voyait clôturée dans ma chambre pour mon anniversaire. Alors je sors et me promène sans but dans les rues de Konoha.

Le temps n'est pas très beau. Le ciel est gris et semble lourd, il va surement pleuvoir.

Il pleut toujours le 21 avril, ce n'est pas nouveau.

Je me demande si je devrais aller visiter Kiba ou Shino?

Ah. Non.

Ils sont en mission avec Shikamaru, Neiji et Tenten

Reconnaissance au pays du sable je crois.

Shikamaru va pouvoir aller embêter sa Témari…

D'ailleurs je crois que cette fille est aveugle si elle n'a toujours pas remarqué que Shikamaru n'est pas loin de vénérer la terre o_**ù**_ elle marche.

Quelle chance elle a d'être aussi aimée.

Bon. Je crois que je devrais aller me mettre à l'abri avant d'être complètement trempé. Tiens le stand de ramen là-bas devrait faire l'affaire. Hop, on y va.

…

NARUTO (cris du cœur)

Naruto est assis là, entouré de bol de ramen vide. Il a un merveilleux appétit.

Il se retourne à mon arrivé.

Il fait chaud tout d'un coup vous ne trouvez pas?

«Hinata-chan! Tu t'assieds avec moi?»

Ces yeux, son sourire qui s'adresse à moi…

Ne perds pas connaissance, ne perds pas connaissance.

BON SANG HINATA, NE PERDS PAS CONNAISSANCE!

«Ou…oui Naruto-kun»

Ne trébuche pas, ne bégaye pas, ne rougis pas. Est-ce qu'il entend mon cœur? Probablement, comme tout le monde dans un rayon de cent mètres.

Ça y est, je suis assise.

…

J'ai l'air bien comme ça? Pas trop crispé? Devrais-je sourire ou j'aurais l'air stupide? Je regarde où? Mes mains? J'ai les mains moites, c'est dégoutant.

Oh mon dieux, j'ai des chaussettes mal agencées! Je suis maudite.

Est-ce que c'est pareil pour tout le monde, quand ils sont amoureux?

Suis-je la seule à agir comme une pareille imbécile?

Je ne vois pas Shikamaru paranoïer sur ses chaussettes, lui.

«Hinata, tu es complètement trempé! Attends…

Je sens un poids sur mes épaules, et tout de suite le doux parfum de Naruto m'envahit. Ça sent la forêt après la pluie.

Je crois que je suis trop choquée pour penser à m'évanouir.

Il a glissé sa veste sur mes épaules tout en me frictionnant un peu les bras, pour me réchauffer…

Il croit que j'ai froid?

Je n'ai jamais eu aussi chaud de toute ma vie, je m'attends bientôt à la combustion spontanée.

Non, avant je dois le remercier, c'est très impoli de brûler spontanément sans remerciements.

«Na…Naruto-kun. Merci beaucoup, je…je…je…je

-Hinata? …Est-ce que je te mets mal alaise? »

Question piège.

Je pèse mes options :

''Oui Naruto. Quand tu es là mon cœur devient trop gros pour ma poitrine et le feu prend dans mon bas-ventre ce qui a tendance à créer des malaises.''

Hum… gardons ça pour moi.

«No…non Naruto, Pourqu…quoi?

- Pour rien… c'est juste que j'ai remarqué y'a pas longtemps (il peut être un peu lent parfois) que tu bégayais beaucoup plus avec moi. Je me demandais juste si j'avais fait quelque chose de pas correct? »

Il croit que…?

Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai, comme si il pouvait faire quoique ce soit que je prendrais mal! Je ne peux pas le laisser penser ça… c'est… c'est…c'est

«Hey? La terre à Hinata?

-Go… gomen. Naruto-kun, ne pense surtout pas ça. J'aime… j'aime beaucoup parler avec toi… C'est juste que je… je…je suis intimidée par toi… quelques fois. »

Le chat est sorti du sac. Il me regarde avec un point d'interrogation étampé en plein visage.

Il est vraiment trop mignon…

Concentration Hinata, concentration!

«Je t'intimide, moi? Pourquoi?

- C'est que… comment dire… toi tu es comme un soleil qui brille et… et attire tout le monde autour de toi. Tu rayonnes Na…Naruto. Et moi tu… m'éblouis parce que je suis tout le contraire de toi. »

Je ne crois pas qu'il soit humainement possible d'être plus rouge que moi présentement. M'en suis-je bien sortie? Sans en dire trop, ni pas assez?

Pitié, faites qu'il passe à un autre sujet.

«… Hinata… c'est ta fête aujourd'hui, c'est bien ça? »

Pas ce sujet là!

« Huh?

- J'aimerais savoir si tu voulais… je sais pas… faire… quelque chose?

-… Avec …toi?

- C'est un peu ça l'idée »

Oh oui, il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais faire avec toi Naruto… tant de choses.

Ne divaguons pas, vient-il vraiment de m'inviter à faire ''quelque chose'' avec lui?

Impossible. Ah moins que…

Kurenai-sensei!

Si elle l'a payé pour qu'il m'occupe aujourd'hui je vais la, je vais la…la!

Je vais la remercier… (Je suis pathétique, n'en rajoutez pas)

«Naruto-kun... tu n'as pas à faire quoique ce soit… pour mon anniversaire.

- J'en ai envie en fait…seulement si ça te dit. »

Est-ce qu'il… rougit? Non voyons je ne pourrais jamais le faire rougir, qu'est-ce que j'imagine.

« Tu sais Hinata, je trouve ça dommage qu'on n'est pas souvent l'occasion de se parler, de faire des missions ensemble. Tu es le ninja de notre promotion avec qui j'ai le moins de contacts.

-… (À qui le dis-tu) »

Et moi je rêve de toi toutes les nuits. Il n'y a pas de justice dans ce monde?

« Et puis je te l'ai déjà dit, j'aime les gens comme toi! Alors voilà, peut-être que… si tu es d'accord on pourrait apprendre à se connaître un peu plus?

- Je…j'en serais ravie, Naruto-kun. »

Il me sourit encore, et étrangement je n'ai pas l'intention de tomber dans les pommes ou de bégayer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Je suis peut-être trop sonnée… ou peut-être est-ce autre chose?

Je ne sais plus.

…Comment je m'appelle déjà?

«Alors… je t'invite pour un ramen? On est déjà là ça tombe bien!

- Arigato. »

Et puis il rit, et rit encore. Et les bols de ramen s'amassent devant lui comme des verres d'eau, alors que j'étire le miens depuis des heures pour prolonger le moment.

Il me parle, je réponds, je ris aussi. Je me sens bien pour une fois.

Je me sens… apaisée même.

Peut-être que… peut-être que ce n'est pas une cause perdue?

Peut-être qu'un jour Naruto aussi pourrait m'apprécier?

Je ne demande pas la lune, s'il apprenait à m'aimer juste le quart de ce que je l'aime je serais comblée.

«…Et puis là Sasuke… il a boudé!

- Non!

- Si si! Je te jure! Il boudait vraiment parce que j'avais été plus fort que lui!

- Impossible! »

Je suis toute rouge et j'ai mal au ventre, je n'en peux plus de rire!

Maintenant que j'y pense sérieusement, s'il pouvait me considérer comme une véritable amie ça serait déjà merveilleux. Avoir son soleil près de moi comme ça, pour toujours, je ne demanderais pas mieux.

Quel bel anniversaire

«Hey Hinata?

- Oui?

- Tu es adorable quand tu ris. Tu devrais le faire plus souvent.

- … Alors il faudrait… il faudrait se voir plus souvent Naruto-kun.

J'ai dit ça? Wow. Quelle évolution en une seule journée.

Demain je prends une mini-jupe et je demande à Kurenai de m'acheter des contraceptifs.

Bon, peut-être pas. Il y a encore du chemin à faire.

« Hihi, ça marche pour moi. Bon, il est tard et il ne pleut plus! Je te raccompagne chez toi.

- Merci c'est très gentil. »

Il me tend la main, je le prends et il me relève. Il ne la lâche pas après. Il n'y a pas vraiment de mots pour exprimer ce que je ressens, ce que ce tout petit geste représente à mes yeux.

Mais… toute bonne chose à une fin. Nous sommes déjà devant chez moi.

Est-ce que je dois dire quelque chose en particulier? L'inviter pour un café?

Non, ça fait un peu trop.

«Bon je me sauve Hinata-chan, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Kakashi. À la prochaine! »

Je vois qu'il hésite. Il se penche légèrement vers moi, pour ensuite se reculer vivement… et puis il revient à la charge pour me faire la bise.

…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (cris du cœur)

Avant que je puisse reprendre possession de mon corps, il court (s'enfuit?) déjà vers la rue.

«À bientôt Hinata! Oh en passant, tu savais que tes chaussettes étaient mal agencées?

-…………»

Et puis il tourne un coin et je ne le vois plus.

Je tourne la poigné et rentre chez moi, comme dans un rêve.

Kurenai m'attendait.

«Hinata! Alors tu t'es bien amusé?»

Je suis étourdie, il fait noir et puis…

BANG.

«HINATA?!»

On ne perd pas ses bonnes habitudes il faut croire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cravates et rendez-vous**

Me revoilà devant le satané miroir.

J'y suis collée depuis une bonne demi-heure à examiner chaque centimètre carré de ma personne; j'essaie d'ignorer mes yeux cadavériques –sans succès- et de me concentrer sur les quelques bon côtés que je possède… enfin je crois.

Mes cheveux sont lisses et bien brossés.

…

Je crois que c'est tout pour les bons côtés.

Mon dieux comment je pourrais l'impressionner? Lui qui est toujours entouré des plus belles filles du village comme Sakura et Tsunade…

Mais non, ne pense pas comme ça Hinata!

S'il m'a invité à sortir aujourd'hui, ce n'est certainement pas pour rire de ma tronche!

…

ET SI C'ÉTAIT LE CAS?!

Hinata, tu parles de Naruto là, il est trop gentil pour ça, calme toi.

Okay ça va, je respire un peu…

Voilà, ça va mieux.

Rien de tel qu'une discussion avec soi-même pour se calmer les nerfs.

«Hinata? Tu regardes le miroir avec un peu trop de passion là, tu devrais peut-être t'éloigner?»

Voilà, Kurenai croit que je suis cinglée.

Il faut dire que depuis que Naruto m'a invité au restaurant hier, je me comporte un peu étrangement.

C'est mon premier rendez-vous… et encore si j'étais certaine que c'en était bien un….

Je veux dire, ''Dis Hinata, si jamais tu n'as rien à faire on pourrait aller manger au resto demain?'', vous trouvez ça clair comme invitation?

Peut-être que c'est lui qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

Ou peut-être qu'il avait pitié de me voir seule tous les vendredis soirs?

Ou bien c'est un peu des deux…

Et c'est ici que la petite voix dans ma tête me dit ce que je veux vraiment entendre :

Ou peut-être qu'après avoir appris à me connaître, il s'est rendu compte qu'il m'aimait bien? Il rêve de moi toutes les nuits et se meure de me faire une brulante déclaration d'amour dans un restaurant bondé sous les applaudissements bruyants d'une foule de parfaits inconnus?

J'ai l'imagination fertile.

Mais ça va, puisqu'il m'a déjà dit que les scénarios ridicules que j'ai tendance à faire le faisaient toujours rire.

Et moi j'aime le faire rire, plus que tout.

C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour lui.

Depuis que nous nous voyons plus régulièrement, j'ai un peu changé.

Je crois que le soleil qu'il dégage a fait fondre un peu de la glace qui m'entoure.

Je souris davantage, je m'exprime un peu mieux.

Je suis tout simplement plus… heureuse.

Mais bon, c'était avant cette stupide invitation qui n'en est pas vraiment une. J'étais satisfaite d'être seulement son amie! (Vraiment, je le jure!)

Et lui vient tout chambouler en passant un message pas très clair. Pfff.

Je devrais ne pas y aller.

…

NON! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE RACONTE? AMÈNE-MOI NARUTO, OÙ TU VEUX! QUAND TU VEUX!

«Hinata, Naruto t'attend à l'entrée… et pour l'amour du ciel arrête de fixer ce miroir!

-Oui, désolée, je… je descends. »

Et le voilà, appuyé nonchalamment dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Il me sourit et je me ramolli un peu à l'intérieur, je ne m'habitue simplement pas à ses sourires…

«Salut Hinata-chan! Prête à découvrir le meilleur resto en ville?

-… le stand de ramen?

- Non, je pensais à un peu plus… recherché disons?

Naruto et cuisine recherchée?

Naruto comme dans celui qui carbure au lait périmé?

On aura tout vu.

«Ça sonne vraiment bien, je suis prête!»

Admirez la phrase complète, sujet, verbe et complément d'objet direct, sans bégaiement.

Les progrès sont flagrants, n'est-ce pas? Je le pense aussi.

Naruto et moi lançons un ''au revoir'' à Kurenai et nous sommes partis.

Je dois avoir l'air un peu nerveuse à me tripoter les doigts comme ça…

J'y peux rien, c'est un tic.

«Tu connais Zendo? C'est un restaurant qui a vraiment la cote dans le nord du village.

- Non, c'est là qu'on va?

- Nah, c'est trop cher, je disais ça comme ça.

-… ah, okay.

-… Hina, je plaisante, ce que tu es crédule des fois! »

Et il se moque de moi, alors je rougis.

Mais bon, ça ne me dérange pas quand il se moque, parce qu'il a dit une fois : ''On taquine les gens qu'on aime!''

Et par déduction, il m'aime!

…

Allez, dites le que je suis pathétique.

«On est arrivé! Ça l'air chouette, non?»

La façade du restaurant est décorée de lumières scintillantes, par les grandes fenêtres j'aperçois de petites tables rondes joliment décorées, éclairées par des chandelles.

Je me demande si Naruto s'est donné du mal pour dénicher cet endroit… ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de restaurant où il irait normalement.

Et cette pensée me ramène au fait que c'est peut-être vraiment un rendez-vous après tout…

Ça y est, j'ai les mains moites.

Nous sommes escortés à une table près de la fenêtre; Naruto avait réservé.

C'est charmant et tellement… étrange venant de lui.

Il n'est pas du genre à planifier beaucoup d'avance, et c'est peu dire.

Maintenant que je suis assise, face à lui, à cette petite table, je sens la panique montée.

J'ai peur que de le regarder dans les yeux le mette mal à l'aise (déjà que mes yeux rendent n'importe qui mal à l'aise), alors je joue avec le menu, sans vraiment le lire.

«Madame, monsieur, je vous apporte un apéritif?»

Je m'apprête à demander de l'eau comme toujours, mais Naruto me prend d'avance et demande… du saké!?

Il ne sait pas que ma seule et unique expérience avec de l'alcool avait été peu concluante (à lire : J'ai pleuré pendant 20 minutes dans les bras d'une Ten-Ten perturbée par mon soudain élan d'affection)

«Ça te vas, le saké? J'ai demandé à Iruka de me conseiller sur la marque

- Oui, oui… mais je, je n'en prendrai pas beaucoup.

- Pas de problème! »

Le serveur est revenu avec la bouteille, a pris nos commandes et est reparti, nous laissant dans notre semi-malaise.

Le saké est délicieux.

«Hinata… je t'ai dis que tu… étais jolie ce soir?

Une autre gorgée de saké

«Merci, c'est… tu es vraiment gentil de m'avoir invité au restaurant. Entre amis.

-… oui, si tu le dis. »

Une autre gorgée de saké.

«Alors, entre amis toujours, tu aimes bien sortir avec moi?

- Oui, bien sûr, tu es un merveilleux ami. »

Je vais essayer d'ignorer le nombre de fois que le mot ami est prononcé dans cette conversation.

Et hop, encore du saké.

Notre commande arrive et je pique la nourriture du bout de ma fourchette.

Ce n'est pas que ce n'est pas délicieux (parce que ça l'est), mais je trouve l'ambiance… pas très naturelle. Alors je bois encore un peu.

Normalement, Naruto parle beaucoup et moi je l'écoute.

Mais pour l'instant il ne dit pas grand-chose…

Bon je me dois de briser ce silence pesant! Allez Hinata, dis quelque chose d'intelligent.

«Tu… tu as fait un joli nœud de cravate!»

Bravo. C'est tout, y'a pas d'autres mots.

«Tu trouves? En fait, c'est une cravate à pince…

- Oh. Et bien, c'est une belle cravate à pince. Si tu veux, je pourrais t'apprendre à nouer de vraies cravates?

- Chouette! Merci Hina. »

Y'a vraiment pas de quoi. Mais je préfèrerais de beaucoup t'enlever la dite cravate.

…

Le saké commence à faire effet je crois.

On va arrêter de boire avant de dire tout haut ce que je pense tout bas.

Bon encore une petite gorgée.

Nous avons fini de manger et Naruto me propose de me reconduire chez moi.

Vu que je marche légèrement croche, je m'empresse d'accepter et de m'accrocher à son bras fort et musclé et…

Focus Hinata, focus.

Le silence continue de peser sur notre chemin, c'est la soirée la plus étrange de ma vie. Naruto habituellement si détendu est plus crispé que moi, il faut le faire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit ou fait quelque chose de mal…?

«Naruto-kun… tu ne te sens pas bien?

-Non, non ça va.

- Est-ce que je… je t'ai ennuyé ce soir? Avec mes histoires de cravates et tout…»

Tiens, il y a une roche sur mon parcours. La vilaine se glisse sous mon talon et je m'affaisse lamentablement dans une flaque d'eau, entraînant Naruto dans ma superbe chute.

Un ninja vaincu par une petite roche…

La honte, je ne bois plus jamais.

Et je crois qu'on peut voir ma petite culotte.

«HINATA?! Ça va tu ne t'es pas fait mal?!

- Je… non c'est mon égo qui à tous pris…je…je…»

Et puis là, sans aucun avertissement, je me mets à sangloter.

Je suis écrasée au milieu de la route, toute mouillée avec un Naruto visiblement perturbé assis à mes côtés.

Je n'arrive pas à empêcher les larmes de couler, comme la fameuse fois avec Ten-Ten, et je me trouve si ridicule que je sanglote davantage.

Mes émotions se bousculent, toutes mes peines, toutes mes peurs si bien enfuies par mes soins ressortent à ce moment plus qu'inapproprié.

Voilà, j'ai gâché toute mes chances avec Naruto.

Il doit me prendre pour une folle.

J'ai déjà dit que je ne vais plus jamais boire?

«Hi…Hinata! Ne pleure pas voyons, je… je suis sûr que ta robe peut être lavée!

- Je…je…hic….me fou de ma…robe!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?! »

Et puis là…je me jette à son coup. Vous avez bien lu.

Je mouille son col de chemise de mes larmes et je me sens stupide.

« Hina?! Voyons ne…

- JE T'AIME!

- ...?

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime! Et toi tu… tu …me trouves stupide… et ennuyante!

- Quoi? Mais non je

- Tu étais bi…zare toute, toute la soirée, parce que… tu ne m'aimes pas!

- Non je

- Et puis je suis tombée …par terre… comme une…nulle!

- Hinata

- Et moi je veux juste… juste pas... être un boulet et je»

C'est arrivé là.

Le moment auquel je rêvais depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

Il m'a embrassé.

Mon état d'ivresse ne m'empêchera pas de me souvenir de ce moment toute ma vie.

Ses lèvres brulantes sur les miennes, sa main au creux de mon dos, pressant tout mon corps contre le sien.

C'est peut-être un rêve, mais j'en veux plus.

Je me presse encore plus ardemment, tout en approfondissant le baiser.

Je dois avoir l'air affamée, désespérée, mais j'attends cet instant depuis si longtemps que je m'en fiche. Je n'arriverai jamais à être rassasié de lui, je le veux tout entier, ça n'a jamais été aussi clair qu'en cet instant.

Je ne sais pas combien temps a passé avant qu'il ne brise notre étreinte.

J'avoue que le milieu d'une rue, aussi peu passante soit-elle, n'est peut-être pas l'endroit approprié pour ce genre de démonstration.

«Hinata… je…si je t'ai amené au restaurant aujourd'hui, c'était pour te faire part de mes sentiments. Mais j'ai paniqué, excuse moi si je t'ai fait de la peine»

Il essuie une larme sur ma joue, ce qui en déclenche d'autre, pas de la même nature toutefois.

«Naruto, je… depuis que je suis toute petite que je… veux juste me rapprocher de toi, c'est tout ce que je…souhaitais.

- Je t'aime. »

C'est si doux à l'oreille, je t'aime…

« Hina, depuis qu'on a commencé à se voir je… je pense toujours à es douce et gentille et tellement belle que je…si tu me laisses une chance je te promets que je vais tout faire pour te rendre heureuse. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je te trouve si adorable quand tu souris.

- Si je peux être avec toi, je ne pourrai pas faire autrement que de sourire, Naruto. Pas besoin de gros restaurants ou de cravates, je t'aime c'est tout. »

Je m'approche de lui et repose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

C'est là qu'elles vont je crois, il va être difficile des les retirer maintenant.

Je suis bien, si bien, avec lui, là maintenant.

«… Hey, vous faites quoi au juste?»

Hein?

Nous sursautons et nous lâchons brusquement.

Tsunade et Jiraiya se tiennent debout devant nous, l'air un peu surpris.

…

Oops.

«Je…nous… nous on…

- C'était une question rhétorique Hinata, je vois bien ce que vous faites. La vraie question c'est pourquoi vous vous êtes assis dans une flaque d'eau? »

Tsunade rigole et moi je rougis plus qu'il est possible pour un non-légume.

Je me relève et redresse ma robe maladroitement. Naruto, qui a toujours la réplique facile, ne peu s'empêcher d'approfondir mon malaise…

«Ben quoi, nous on est encore jeune, ça nous prend partout et n'importe quand… mais tu dois plus te souvenir de ça la vieille!

-…»

BANG.

«HINATA!?

- Ça y est idiot, tu l'as tuée…»

Surcharge d'émotions et alcool = moi dans les vapes.

Je dois encore travailler là-dessus, parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est le début d'une histoire vraiment pas reposante, et que je n'échangerais pour rien au monde.


End file.
